The invention relates to a novel solder bump flip-chip interconnect scheme. More specifically, the invention involves a process wherein transferable solder bumps are used to attach a semiconductor die to a disposable test device; after testing, and without further processing of the die's aluminum bonding pads, the solder bumps are transferred to the semiconductor die using a reflow operation, thereby making the die ready for mounting in a multichip module package.